


[Insert Gay, Artsy Title Here] (Doodles)

by kai_152



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kai_152/pseuds/kai_152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darlenn doodles. Mostly inspired (and coerced) by one of my bestest buddies, Writerchick0214~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Real Men Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writerchick0214](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerchick0214/gifts).



> Uh..


	2. Kissy Kissy

 


	3. By the Campfire

 


	4. Shotgun




	5. CuddleWuddle

 


	6. Just need you close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHAMELESS PLUG: Kai152.tumblr.com  
> That's right. Thhaatt's right.


End file.
